For the molding of electronic components, chips, molding apparatus are used wherein a so-called leadframe supporting an electronic component, such as a chip is placed into a mold wherein the mold displays recesses for receiving the parts for molding, and in addition cavities are arranged in the mold wherein measured quantities of molding material are placed and wherein by supplying heat and exerting pressure in these cavities the molding material becomes liquid, moves via channels intended for that purpose to the parts for molding and, curing there, encapsulates the leadframe. The leadframe is subsequently removed from the molding apparatus and subjected to further processing. An apparatus of this type is known for example from Patent Abstracts of Japan, vol. 4, No. 128 (M-31)(610), Sep. 9, 1980, & JP,A, 5587517 of Jul. 2, 1980.